


Sindrian smile

by cattieju



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only three days had passed since the terrible catastrophe caused in Magnostadt; King Kouen ask her to stay for a while in order to watch the steps of the famed representative of Sindria. </p><p>It had seemed a simple task; She had no idea of how wrong she had been…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sindrian smile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sonrisa tonta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144835) by [cattieju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju). 



> Hello! I’m new at this but I hope you like it, even a bit.  
> I’m not the author of “Magi: the Labyrinth of magic”.  
> All characters belong to Shinobu Ohtaka.
> 
> Thanks to Kuri for helping me with the translation, I love working with you!
> 
> -Third-person POV.  
> -HAKUEI POV.

What did just happen? Hakuei kept wondering, her heart about to combust on her chest, I need time to calm myself and meditate.  
When she finally let go of the handle on the great door that connected to her borrowed bedroom –which she had thrown fiercely just minutes before- she looked at her surroundings to confirm everything was in order. No pillar crumbled down she mused. Both her body and mind were exhausted; the three past days could fairly be considered a royal nightmare. 

The results of Magnostadt latest government were simply terrible and sad. Hakuei just hoped for everybody to live in peace and harmony once the reconstruction of that place was completed. The Kou Empire could accomplish that, she had faith in it. 

There was the King of Sindria in the way, though, who she still couldn’t make her mind about…

“Sinbad” she pronounced the name softly as she sat on the edge of the enormous bed. She released a faint sigh. The princess remembered clearly, perhaps with a mild blush, how he had helped her climb off her horse the day before. Hakuei had been returning from a short walk that she had decided comfort herself with before starting a hard day of work. Their paths hadn’t crossed in past days, but at that moment she had seen him and her first thought had been about escaping the predictable and awkward encounter. 

Hakuei was hoping not to find herself having to interact with the man, which is why she had to figure a quick strategy to retreat without being seen, or worse, come across as rude or elusive. Sinbad took sight of her immediately and had moved much faster than she did, her last hopes for a clever exit… evaporated. After reaching her side, he extended a hand toward her “Princess… I hope you are having a pleasant morning” he greeted, in a seemingly kind manner. 

There was a short pause, Hakuei brought herself to look in his direction at last and replied in a low but firm voice “General. I’d rather you addressed me as General and not as Princess, if it isn’t a trouble for you, your majesty” and accepted his help descending the horse.  
The simple brush of their hands made her lose her balance, which resulted in Hakuei falling straight into his arms. What awful luck she had! And since then was she this clumsy?!

Out of mere instinct, Hakuei lifted her face. They were really close to one another which caused their eyes to meet for the first time. His eyes were pure gold; they had rendered her speechless… but, moments before losing herself completely inside them, reason had the decency to claim her body, and so she reacted with rejection, her small hands placing themselves on his chest and pushing him away. Never in her life had Hakuei lowered her gaze from nobody and, despite feeling embarrassed at that very moment, this man wasn’t going to be the first to cause such a dramatic reaction in her. She might have come across as brash but, keeping her head high, she cordially and elegantly bid her farewells and parted from him, all the while experiencing sensations completely unknown to her till that moment. 

Hakuei stopped her memories deliberately; she didn’t want, under any circumstance, to dwell any deeper into such sensations and their possible causes. 

At the exact moment her stay in Magnostadt was decided, she had dedicated herself to decipher the most convenient way to distribute her passing time as the best among strategist, in order to assist the rebuilding and, at the same time, to keep a close observation on the “Not-so-trustworthy King”

“Ah” she exclaimed, frustrated “I’m almost certain I was discovered prying just hours ago” she could still feel Sinbad’s golden eyes fixed on her and… was it her imagination or had he winked at her? Everything was rushing out of control, had “the King” always known that she had been spying on him? She was making efforts to be as prudent and stealthy as possible, but people like Sinbad were calculating to unspeakable limits. After that, she had walked to her room as fast as she could; now wondering… 

Have I lost my opportunity to gather valuable information? Really… How clumsy have I become! The princess rose swiftly from the bed and started undressing while she reasoned –The warriors from the Reim Empire have joined forces with him, they must be planning something to distract me and my men- Even Dorji hasn’t reported back… where could he be? Once she finished clothing herself with a white, nearly transparent, sleeping robe, two sharp pounds rattled through the great room. Hakuei turned automatically toward the majestic door, not without having jumped from instinctive fear moments before. 

How had dare calling in such a crude manner? With a frown, she reached the main door but, seconds before opening it, the curt pounding repeated itself; the sound didn’t come from that entrance. She looked around, suspicious. She wasn’t going to allow herself to fear, walking slowly and taking hold of her sword, just like any valiant warrior would. After studying the entire place, Hakuei noticed the doors that gave way to the balcony were slightly ajar. Her heart started to beat faster as she came closer, though her body didn’t tremble at all. She called to her self-discipline and stepped outside. 

It was a beautiful night with a full moon on the sky, stars shining intensely. What would those stars hold for her in the future?... The silence of the night seemed to be hiding a secret from her, however, after a few minutes she decided to get back into her room. Suddenly, Hakuei spun on her feet feeling the urge to defend herself, just to find herself in front of her most recent cause of distraction. She held the blade inches from his neck, without pulling back. He went from wearing a shocked expression to sporting the broad smile the King of Sindria was so well-known for, Sinbad.


	2. Impulses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invading the chambers of the First Princess of The Kou Empire; that was only the beginning when it came to the King of Sindria’s intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the autor of “Magi: the labyrinth of magic”, Shinobu Ohtaka is and I love her for it.  
> Thank you Kuri for the translation-help!

-I was wondering… why such a curious princess didn’t stay to listen to the rest of the conversation?- those were the first words Sinbad said, almost in a whisper despite having Hakuei’s sword resting inches away from his throat while showing one of his most startling smiles. 

His current position was truly uncomfortable: between the big, cold glass door and the sharp edge of the blade the little princess kept pressed, along with the beautiful and warm body that had stolen his dreams for the past four days, he was much more inclined to get closer to the second option. 

The King was well aware that he didn’t hold a place among Kou Empire’s First Princess’s group of favorite people, she had made that crystal clear ever since their very first encounter, neither did he want to though, princesses tended to be a nuisance, yet he didn’t understand why he couldn’t get this particular princess off his mind. He had seen her take her morning stroll on his first day in Magnostadt and, unconsciously, he had started waking up earlier than usual just to be able to enjoy such splendid vision. 

He couldn’t take it anymore -what couldn’t he take anymore? Not even he himself was sure. Which is why the day before he had decided approaching the princess to improve their relations. He remembered what Prince Ren Hakuryuu had asked of him a long while ago. Could she be aware of her little brother’s intentions? What side would you take, princess? he kept wondering with growing curiosity. She was a complete mystery. Sinbad was sure that her cousin, King Kouen of the Kou Empire, had asked her to stay in order to keep an eye on him, what a mistrustful fellow… he smiled mischievously thinking about it.

During that one day, while helping her down of her horse, the King had entered a hypnotic state almost immediately; he had forgotten what he had gone there to say and he had no other choice but to remain quiet. The little princess had managed to make him lose his head even further by falling into his arms and crossing her gaze with his. Any other woman would have lowered her head timidly, yet she hadn’t. Too out of the ordinary- he kept telling himself after analyzing her dry words and farewells.

He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her in that whole day; the way she spoke, her movements, her way to interact with people, everything brought him blurry yet warm memories. 

It was then that he remembered that he had gone through this same ordeal with other women before. 

So then, Sinbad would kill two birds with one strike; he would eliminate his current infatuation with Ren Hakuei from its roots and maybe even get her on his side, like he had accomplished with adorable Kougyoku. 

Judal would go from having to deal with 6 candidates to the throne to merely 3 -that will be a sight worth seeing- he chuckled confidently. 

He snapped back into reality at the increased pressure on his neck. The princess had come closer, furrowing her brows more than before. She was so pretty! So big was her charm that Sinbad was starting to feel dizzy on his feet, or was it the alcohol? Whatever it was, it was a dream he didn’t want to wake up from.  
How did I manage before? He evaluated and then remembered -Right! If I woo her and then get what I want, the whim will disappear. He knew how irresponsible his thought process was, since this wasn’t about any woman; she was no other than “The Important First Princess from The Kou Empire” but there was nothing he could do about that, his decision was made. 

“We had agreed on General, not princess… remember?” she said in her captivating voice; After she didn’t get more than a dumbfounded expression from “his majesty” in return, she went on and asked: “May I know the reason for your unexpected” she lowered her voice to say “and unwanted visit?”

Sinbad took that moment to put one of his hands around her waist, boldly drawing her to his body, if Hakuei hadn’t quickly removed her sword, they both would have been injured.  
With his other hand, the King caused her hand to release the sword. The crash of steel against the floor was the only sound that disturbed the quiet and peace of the night. Hakuei didn’t let out more than a weak yelp of surprise. 

It felt so good having her soft breasts pressed against his body. He was about to lose himself out of sheer desire. The princess’s eyes showed her evident confusion but also a glint of obvious and unconscious interest. The dark blue of her hair contrasting against her fair skin, hair dancing to the rhythm of the soft night breeze.

“You’re like a goddess” he grunted, his voice coming raw and sincerely, while taking a long strand of her silky hair and bringing it to his lips, without breaking eye contact. The way the princess had lost her voice trying to contain her breathing was obvious and even a bit funny. Sinbad, drunk by the combination of her delicate fragrance and the few drinks he had consumed earlier that night, he was left with his head on his feet. His hand went up caressing her pale neck until it reached her cheek, tracing circles with his thumb. He brought her even closer and, with subtlety, kissed her temples; he, in no way, wanted to scare her away, just to feel her and causing her to feel. Both of their bodies were so close that the racing of their hearts had melted into one single beat. Hakuei finally reacted, but, instead of stepping away, she started trailing the line of his back with her hands, tenderly, bringing his impulses to a halt.  
Sinbad forced himself to restrain and recovered quickly.

He kissed her face lightly, her temples, her cheeks, her eyes, the tip of her nose, the line of her lips; the King had taken control of the situation. He lowered himself slightly toward her neck, with the same patience and delicacy, she inclined her head a bit to the side to allow him space and from a path of small kisses on her neck, he ended planting a few more on her beautiful shoulders. He was moved from feeling her shaking on his arms; what an exquisite sensation, never experienced so intensely. He went up again, filling her once more with stronger kisses, but when looking at her eyes, his own started closing little by little until he reached unconsciousness. 

The dead weight made Hakuei drop to the floor. She stayed in the position she had fell for a long moment. The princess seemed like an ice statue, she tried to move but none of her muscles cooperated to react. That Sinbad, he was worthy of respect, he had managed to lower her defenses and moved her senses in less than a second, but now she was like a rock.

After a few more minutes –that felt like an eternity to Hakuei- he reopened his eyes and smiled at her weakly. She took advantage of his consciousness and, with all the strength she could gather, she helped in get up, while he moved one of his arms around her shoulders and let himself be taken to the bed.

Meanwhile, Sinbad, half-asleep, felt Hakuei’s eyes piercing into him, but he didn’t have enough strength to even open his eyes. How comfortable he was at that moment… although it was a bit humiliating. He couldn’t think clearly, so the best course of action would be to let her believe that he was already asleep, yes, he would do that. 

Suddenly, he noticed movement coming from where she was; you are not really thinking of getting out of this room, are you? Much less in that wisp of fabric you call a robe, he thought and without reflecting too much, he grabbed her by the wrist right when she was near the door.

He couldn’t know what look she had given him then, but she had actually looked at him tenderly. Sinbad could resist anything but that kind of look, much less from the princess, this one specifically. He was upset and he didn’t understand why, all he knew with certainty was that she was the cause of his discomfort.

He pulled her to the bed and hugged firmly so that she wouldn’t try to escape again, but then let go slightly in order to allow her to take air; her fast breathing against his neck was about to drive him mad. He didn’t realize that he had noted a number of sensations that had always gone unnoticed with other women in his time. 

“What have you done to me, my enchanting princ—General?” he whispered in her ear before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Falling asleep was the last of the King’s intentions-  
> Heh! :D Not funny, at least not to him.


	3. Not to Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...After having shared a prized treasure, he leaves without saying “Goodbye”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the author of “Magi: the labyrinth of magic”, Shinobu Ohtaka is and I love her for it.  
> Thanks for the translation Kuri, you rock!

You had to be particularly dense to not realize that `His Majesty´ had been drinking before he barged into the chamber, but… How could it be possible for her to react in such a lewd manner, not becoming of a princess at all!

“You are a provoker worthy of fear” Hakuei deemed in a low voice, with a half-smile and a slightly sarcastic air directed at the unconscious body before her. 

A part of her was grateful to the heavens that the man had lost consciousness at that precise moment, that way she could keep what was left of her dignity, while some other part… well, she wasn’t very sure what was it that she wished would have happened. Once the princess was done setting the king on the bed, she sat next to him… How exhausting had it been to be with that person, alert and up close. Better to get as far away as possible from such a troublesome man. She rose from the bed, determined to abandon the room but was stopped long before even reaching her destination, and in a matter of seconds, she found herself in the middle of the bed, her breathing ragged, surrounded by the King’s strong arms. 

His hold eventually started to loosen little by little and Hakuei was able to catch her breath. What she couldn’t control was the erratic beating of her heart. 

Apparently, Sinbad had fallen in a deep slumber –What a nice sensation- Hakuei reflected. Ever since the death of her father and older brothers she hadn’t felt as protected and hadn’t experienced such a sense of ease, as opposed to that, she now had the role of the protector; Hakuei remembered those moments of peace and love among her family with intense clarity and warmth, the latter memories couldn’t compare, and yet, they allowed her to share a lot more with her little brother Hakuryuu. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she was by a troubled Sinbad, still deep into his dreams.

Does he suffer from insomnia? Or are those nightmares? What would they be about? After a moment of musing, Hakuei realized just how little she knew about the person that was making her feel so secure at that very moment, who she was casually sharing a bed with. 

King Sinbad was famous for the great number of labyrinths conquered and allies acquired from a very early age, but… Surely there was more, behind such a successful and perfect being there must lay a deeper story, guarded and never shared…

Hakuei began to caress the man’s long hair in an attempt to calm him, it was truly soft, if she didn’t put all her dedication in caring for the own hair, she would be seething with envy right now. How handsome was he, while sleeping it was even more surprising since his vulnerability –certainly, well guarded from prying eyes in normal circumstances- was also reflected. 

Sinbad seemed to relax a little, but started growing agitated again in a moment. Hakuei brought their bodies closer together, hugged him tightly and decided to start humming the melody she had reserved for a younger and restless Hakuryuu, from after the tragedy that had left both of them with scars running deep in their hearts. Ryuu used to tell her that her voice seemed to carry enchantments with soothing relief to pained and agitated hearts. 

“Onee-san, Onee-san… I can’t sleep, would you mind letting me hear your magical song one more time?” little sleepy Hakuryuu would ask, while making himself comfortable between the sheets of his beloved sister’s bed. 

With the memory of such a warm moment, Hakuei decided to sing the song, voice quiet and impressively melodious. 

 

“Laa..la..laa..la…  
My valiant warrior, deliver your dreams to me  
How much longer will you keep them to yourself?  
Let such beautiful seasons pass, and your heart heal.  
But promise me, dear… that one of these nights, such as the brightest star you will show all you can give.  
You are more than a being, a soul that will fly alongside the wind, moving the most beautiful leafs from the trees and even the highest mountains in its wake…  
It’s good if, for a moment, you forget the way back home…  
I will wait…  
I will wait for you to blossom like the gentile, that gentile soul you are.  
I deliver to you this song and the strength of my hope… la.. la… ohh”

 

With unexpected tears filled with melancholy running down her cheeks, Hakuei fell asleep next to the now calmed King.

The morning found them together, sharing a hug. 

Sinbad could barely snap his eyes open upon realizing he hadn’t undressed himself before going to sleep as it was his habit every night, since a beautiful innocent body was attaching itself against him, seemingly in fear of coming apart unwittingly from his hold. 

He carefully started to pry the princess’s hands off, noticing the line of scars marking her body; he had caught sight of them the previous night, but now he could see them clearly. Why was such a beautiful body so brutally marred? He could understand why the woman insisted on being referred to as General in lieu of Princess; she was a warrior, radiant and good.

He had a clear notion of whom Ren Hakuei reminded him of. Never had he expected for a person to be so special, brave, while also kind, quite as his mother had been.

The King got distracted by a sudden change of position from the princess; now with her sleeve slipping and a few strands of hair falling over her face, he swallowed and noticed his throat was dry. He came closer and, with utmost delicacy, brushed the hair out from the small, pale face, there, a petit beauty spot was located in a sensual enough way to get him to feel his chest heavy, along with the scar that awoke his curiosity from the moment he met the woman. 

If only she was his, he wouldn’t allow a single scar to be added on her body. Surprised after having such a thought, Sinbad put away the hand he had placed over the princess’s cheek as if it had burned him. God help him! He was seriously considering the inclusion of Hakuei in the negotiations with the Kou Empire, two months from now.

He stood up, sipped some water and retired to his chambers taking the same path he had used to invade the room that belonged to the lovely woman who had done nothing but confuse him and cause him to approach things he had never considered before in his life, up until now. 

 

Hakuei woke up alone and a little disappointed, if she were to be honest.

Within four days she would have to set off to Tenzan Plateau in the company of Kouha; How much longer would the King of Sindria remain in Magnostadt? It was already too late for her to start on her regular stroll so, once she was ready, she immediately launched herself out to help in any way she could. 

Hakuei spent the entire morning with Dorji and Seisyun. Around midday she caught sight of a little blue head “Aladdin!” she called with a certain excitement, approaching him. 

“Hakuei, Onee-san” little Aladdin greeted her sweetly.

“Oi, Aladdin, introduce us!” the blond boy next to him demanded with a charming smile.

“Oh! Onee-san, this is my friend, Alibaba-kun” Aladdin said courteously. 

There were many Warriors that had stayed in Magnostadt after the harsh encounter and its terrible consequences, with the simple purpose of helping out. Among them were Aladdin, her small guardian angel, and Alibaba, who seemed to be a good boy. 

“Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, Alibaba-kun; you’ve made a great job earlier during the fight” Hakuei comented smiling, making the boy blush. Her eyes went to the silent girl with bright hair and unforgettable features accompanying them; Hakuei remembered seeing her arrive alongside the strange magi Yunan.

“And this is my dear friend Mor-san! I’m sure you will get along really well!” an excited Aladdin cheered. The interesting girl didn’t speak but nodded her head and gave a shy smile. 

“I’m sure we will!” Hakuei said happily. “Oh! I’m starting to feel hungry, would you like to join me for lunch?” she asked graciously. 

None of the three youths would have dared deny such an honest invitation. They all finished with their activities and returned to eat. The four of them had a very enjoyable time, the single awkward moment of the meal happening when Hakuryuu’s name was mentioned. Ei couldn’t help the somber expression she had while reminiscing the last time she’d seen her confused younger brother, yet she couldn’t help noticing that she wasn’t the only one having a sudden change of behavior. She was puzzled about it but decided against saying something out loud. Either way, there wasn’t enough time to wallow in in such a terrible memory, not when both Aladdin and Alibaba were experts at bringing fun to anyone keeping them company.

They were resting at one stretch of the gigantic garden, aiming for strength and good spirits to start with the afternoon rounds, when Aladdin screamed joyfully “Sinbad, Oji-san!” Hakuei reacted immediately but always discretely, giving out a rather indifferent aura. Sinbad walked next to an older looking man. After hearing his name, he turned and saw them. She noticed him avoiding direct eye contact with her; the group got nothing more than a nod from His Majesty. 

The princess was even more upset at that moment than earlier that morning when she woke up. The rest of the day was endless for her, the night felt even longer… Sinbad never showed up.

The next morning was better. Hakuei helped everyone in the company of Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Kouha, Seisyun and a new addition who happened to be no other than one of the 8 Generals of the King Sinbad: Yamuraiha.  
The whole of them made a rather startling group and while they couldn’t put 100% of their trust in one another, they got along well or at least made actual efforts to do so. 

Hakuei couldn’t help it, she was growing fond of Yamuraiha; she was fun and honest. For what the princess could gather she had been an important magician at the academy and this place –now reduced to ruins- had been her home during the kindest years of her childhood. 

Hakuei hoped to never have to fight against such a gentle person. 

She fervently wished that someday everyone was capable of lead a peaceful life. Her mind had started to wander in that scenario when she heard the woman address Aladdin…

“Behave! You will now be under my care… Now that Sinbad has returned home”

Hakuei’s mind went a complete blank after those words were pronounced.

He left. That bastard! Had he been using her? She wondered with unshed tears, after apologizing with the group and bringing herself back to what was important, or what she kept telling herself that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tenzan Plateau –rural area from the Kouga Empire).


	4. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has become a habit for His Majesty, which turns out to be not as annoying after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters of ‘Magi: The labyrinth of magic’ belong to Ohtaka Shinobu. 
> 
> This is the first half of the “so far” last chapter of my silly happy fanfic, I really hope you enjoy it, my dear SinEians.
> 
> As always, than you for your help with the translation, Kuri.

It’s been approximately half a month since she arrived at Tenzan Plateau with Kouha; Despite it not being the place she grew up in, to Hakuei the air that was sensed there was so clean and harmonious that she had taken no time to feel it and proclaim the place as her “true home”. Now, the shinning sun was starting to hide behind the mountains and she was certain she had never seen such beautiful scenery before. 

The only thing I’m missing is you… she sighed at the thought of Hakuryuu, her little brother. She missed him so much; being apart for so long was truly painful. She had relentlessly tried to communicate with him, but there seemed to be a tall firm barrier that not even she could breach. 

Tears were threatening to pour from her crystalline eyes when one of her helpers entered the room to assist her while she cleaned herself. 

“I’m sure your brother hasn’t stopped thinking about you, miss.” The motherly woman said after having reached her own conclusion on the princess’s sad expression. 

Hakuei didn’t reply, wanting nothing more than to rest and be able to stop dwelling on all the emotions that had been assaulting her all these years, and incredibly more so during these past months. 

She still couldn’t get rid of the thoughts of King Sinbad and his charming, childish smile. Her mind and logic kept screaming at her that it was wrong to wallow in such memories, exceedingly wrong; but something deeper would come to her and calm her, repeating over and over again that ‘feeling’ was not something to be terrified or ashamed of. 

She just hoped to see him one more time… just once. 

Now feeling relaxed and situated along the length of the bathtub, the princess thanked the heavens for being able to count on such comfort that was forbidden for so many others. 

“Princess, a fair has been organized for this evening. Apparently, it is an important date for all members of the clan Kouga. You are aware of this, correct?” the woman asked as she combed the long dark strands with utmost care and subtlety. Hakuei, a bit sleepy thanks to that action, answered in a soft voice “That’s right, Jin”. Indeed, a few days ago a very contrite Dorji reminded her that on that same date a long time ago the great Kouga Empire had been established, and asked for it to be celebrated as it was their tradition before becoming part of the Kou Empire. It was the least Hakuei could do for such a noble clan that she had had the fortune of crossing paths with. 

“I’ll go for a couple of hours and then I’m returning to bed, I’m really exhausted” she concluded. 

Minutes later, Hakuei was ready to go out and stroll around the fair for a while when she was stopped by a male arm and a large hand placed over her lips to prevent her from screaming. The attacker wasn’t using all their strength, but still kept her immobile.

She had no other choice but to stomp on the right foot –with a speed that surprised even herself- and bite on one of the fingers from the hand that had dared to cover her mouth. “Arhhhg” the attacker hissed in complaint. 

“Have scaring me to death and sneaking into my chambers become habits of Your Majesty?!” Hakuei said, still shaken, after turning around and throwing a furious look at Sinbad. 

“Hello, well I didn’t know that besides Princess and General you were also an elusive little kitten” the King declared with amusement while bringing his injured finger to his lips, not taking his eyes off from the beautiful woman in front of him, who was now blushing harder by the second without taking notice of it. 

“King Sinbad… Would you mind explaining how the devil did you manage to get into this place without being seen by any of my warriors?” She was sure she was the only one who knew about the secret passageway, so the King must have accessed the room through the main entrance, which was kept on watch by two of her most loyal guards at almost all times. 

“It was not easy, but let’s not waste time on such matters…” he waved his hand as if dismissing the idea of discussing the subject further and continued talking “I’ve heard of a celebration that’s taking place tonight. To be honest, I had never imagined that the members of the Kou Empire would be able to enjoy such parties” He came closer, smiling, and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. The Princess’ skin had turned out to be so soft in contrast to her calloused hands that such act felt closer to an offense. 

“Stop provoking me, King Sinbad” she raised an eyebrow. “Now, if you will excuse me, I must be on my wa--“”Perfect, let us enjoy the festivities” Sinbad interrupted her. 

“You won’t.” declared a Hakuei acclimated to the act of giving orders. To somewhat soften the tension created in a matter of seconds, she added “His Majesty shouldn’t be seen in this place under any circumstances, you well know that our nations aren’t ehm… on friendly terms with one another, so in order to avoid any inconveniences I consider your return to the Kingdom of Sindria as the most sensible decision” she held her breath after voicing her recommendation, but she could chance getting caught, was this man stupid? Yes, but he was still a stupid man she was very much attracted to, which made her stupid and reckless in return. If he were to leave, she could picture herself running right behind him. 

Their respective nations didn’t get along, that much was clear, but the both of them   
did so and quite well. 

Sinbad had decided to leave Magnostadt before his scheduled date because of this woman. She confused him and made him feel strange. It was necessary to stay away from her, which then proved to be of little help; the image of her like a sleeping angel, her body pressed against his, her looks, the vivid memory of her fragrance, when she thought him unaware of her poorly-concealed vigilance, her skin wildly marked under her lips, her morning outings. There were too many images and sensations haunting him at every moment. Half a month felt like an eternity for Sinbad without her. Finally, he reached the decision of going to see her and now Hakuei was telling him to get lost. Ha, she would have to get used to his presence one way or another. 

“I have the solution to our problems and you have nothing to worry about, I’m certainly very good when it comes to camouflage” he announced, ignoring the protests coming from the Princess, and went on “I once fell asleep on—“

“You tend to fall asleep regardless of place or condition, don’t you?” Hakuei interrupted derisively.  
Sinbad looked her in the eyes, going from a charming grin to a loud burst of laughter. He resembled an adorable little boy. “I must quit doing this!” Hakuei scolded herself quietly. 

Once the King regained control of himself he approached her and whispered in her ear “Believe me, next time you won’t be able to escape me, my beautiful General. By the way… I very much like to hear you addressing me informally” he intentionally brushed his lips over her earlobe, which caused her to space out for a couple of seconds. 

“Ugh! Little by litte, I will grow used to this.” Hakuei mumbled. “A-anyway… What was Your Majesty saying about falling asleep?” she quickly changed subjects, reverting to formal speech and attempting to appear unreachable, obviously without much success. 

Sinbad held back a smile at her failed attempts of hiding her excitement. At each opportunity, the princess grew more and more transparent to his eyes. He decided to summarize “While being in Balbadd, I fell asleep; all my stuff was stolen, including my clothes. This led me to come up with something in order to cover myself. I did a really fine job, if I say so myself… Which is why you can leave this in my hands” to which he went out to gather the ‘ideal outfit’ for the both of them. 

Meanwhile, Hakuei came out very cautiously to visit the lounge that resided the group of strong warriors accompanying her at all times. The idea was to acquire an armor for Sinbad; the helmet would cover that flashy hair of his. At studying the ones she found, the princess hoped that the armor she picked wouldn’t make an uncomfortable or heavy fit. She then walked to one of the rooms frequented by the young men and women that were barely at the early stages of their training; she took one of the clean costumes and returned quickly but stealthily to her chambers. She never crossed paths with any of the guards, which she found curious but didn’t stop to think about for long. She simply continued on her way. 

The current situation was fun and completely new for her, who had spent most of her life in a state of serenity for the good of the people around her. There were too many depending on her maturity and steadiness at making decisions as Princess and General… Because of this the little Hakuei, the one who was playful and rebellious, had been locked up begging and screaming to be released.   
Sinbad had been the only one who seemed to have heard her voice, stepping close to that beautiful birdcage she was in, extending his hand in her direction and letting her realize those barriers where nothing but illusions. 

Four green heart shaped leaves placed on the bed was all she found when entering her room. “There are three for you; I only need one” Sinbad declared, apparently satisfied with his choice for possible ‘disguise’. 

“You are insane if you think I’m wearing this” she stated, not as scandalized as she would have been had this happened before getting to know the King and his bizarre ideas. “This is for you, I hope it fits you— Oi! What are you doing?!” it bewildered Hakuei to see Sinbad starting to undress right in front of her. 

“What would you have me do? Do I go out and ask one of your soldiers to help me get dressed?” at her lack of response, he smiled, pleased with himself, and went on taking off his clothes. “See? We have no choice but to manage ourselves in this room of yours.”

“Alright, but don’t look this way” she ordered, turning around to handle some of the little problems she encountered with her masculine camouflage. It wouldn’t be easy to work with these, but she was willing to try. After looking for some bandages she started the process of compressing as much as she could from her sizeable breasts, and image that made Sinbad take a deep sigh and announce in a firm voice “Stop doing that, it hurts me more than you, I’ll be back in a second. Take off the bandages and finish changing without forcing that body that doesn’t belong to you” he put on the helmet that completed his armor and exited the room. 

Ah! Doesn’t belong to me? Ha! Who does this dumb King think he is? Did he think he could boss her around like he owned her? He was sorely mistaken if he thought he could control her merely because they happened to share a few… intimate moments together. Hakuei kept on thinking and debating with herself while she dressed going through the motions mindlessly, just as Sinbad had instructed though. 

At his return, the King was carrying a long wide mauve shawl. He seemed to be making a huge effort in approaching her. When he reached her side, he covered her body with the fabric. “No need to hurt yourself anymore” he managed to mutter. 

Hakuei stepped away from the obviously troubled King. Having always taken great pleasure in the arts of needlework and dressmaking, she got hold of the shawl, cut it and placed a golden cord on it; she tied it up around her neck and this time the fabric did take the shape of a long cloak. 

She was indeed thankful for Sinbad’s idea; it would have been extremely outrageous to step outside in clothes that fit so tightly around her pronounced female curves. By picking garments meant for men, she had assumed the difference would barely show but it hadn’t been the case. Her shape was more marked there than on her everyday attire. 

Sin didn’t say a word during the whole process, it was actually impossible for him to do it. Praise the heavens for his armor, which concealed a particular area of his body that had reacted at the sight of the little princess in those tight pants. That woman was a walking temptation.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the Princess approaching him, stepping on her toes and placing an innocent kiss on his chin. 

The most imposing representative of Sindria, King Sinbad, couldn’t bring himself to react for the first time in history; he now knew with all certainty that he had been officially and fully enchanted by a crystal-eyed sorceress. 

“Shall we go?” Hakuei giggled softly at the funny expression on His Majesty’s face. 

She then turned around to walk out and enjoy the night, along with his unexpected but secretly desired company…


	5. Inevitably enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft lights had just come to life to shine on the imminent arrival of the night in that beautiful greenish field riveted with an endless succession of colors in buds that were close to bloom. The place was a real paradise on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this last part! It’s the longest part, but it’s also more exciting, well.. I think so… Don’t get bored DD,:  
> Eternally thankful to my lovely walking translator!

The air of the festivities reached every corner of the place; its inhabitants had taken care of organizing a bazaar so varied in its curious objects and food that the festival would simply marvel people on sight. 

Vendors clamoring the prices of their merchandize, others buying and haggling for bargains; Children ran from one place to another, apparently with unlimited amounts of energy. People, young and old alike, would gather to share legends and recite poems through melodies, some of them practiced, others not so much –improvisations, popular and fun in nature, couldn’t be absent from the holiday- Those brave enough would be thrilled to partake in the intense traditional games of the Kouga Clan. The rushed movement, the bustle and the dimming lights encasing them made for a really welcoming setting. 

They were walking really close to one another; the King seemed to wish to protect her from everyone and everything. His body heath cut across the heavy cold armor like spades. It was definitely inevitable for the beating of her heart to accelerate every time he brought her close to his body. 

“Mmm… This is delicious, you must try it” a smiling Hakuei encouraged, extending the container filled with fresh horse milk mixed with strawberry juice and some slices of fruit that she had just gotten from one of the tents selling beverages in the bazaar. 

The princess’ dark cloak hid most of her features. Even so, to him, that fascinating smile was enough to light the world’s darkest cavern. Spots of dust and soil were spread on her chin and cheeks – they had been applied a few hours ago… Sinbad had taken her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks “before going to the celebration, I think it would be wise to hide that beauty spot that embellishes but also reveals your identity”-

He took a handful of mud to cover that exquisite mark from his princess porcelain face, acting with utmost delicacy. He went up her cheek and covered the scar in the same manner. He could feel Hakuei’s eyes set on him, but he was not capable of looking back at her, still feeling overwhelmed by the innocent kiss she had given him. He doubted himself, yet another newly discovered trait courtesy of the First Princess of the Kou Empire. 

He wanted to know… touch more of her, but not only on her skin but something much deeper.  
“Unbearable… This is truly unbearable” the King kept repeating himself. 

“Won’t you give it a shot, King Sinbad?” Hakuei inquired doubtfully, bringing him back to the present. She, with all that dried up mud on her face and milk foam on her smiling upper lip, was the perfect picture of an innocent yet mischievous little girl.  
“…Unbearable” he lowered his head slowly closing in on her on mere impulse; the closer he got the more intense the burning in his body became. At just a few centimeters from her tender mouth, he whispered “I’ll give it a shot if you allow me to, princess” and, without waiting for an answer, he placed his lips on hers, tasting the remains of the beverage offered. 

Hakuei didn’t presume of knowing much of the art of kissing, but it was apparent that no previous experience would have prepared her for the wave of sensations that invaded her at the feeling of the King’s lips playing with her own. On a natural cue, her mind started to grow foggy, since the strange effect seemed to only increase… The moment she prepared to respond with the same vehemence that Sinbad was applying she felt something knocking hardly against the left side of her hip. Something, or more accurately ‘someone’ had crashed against her. 

 

The both of them looked at the bundle currently laid on the ground; it was a small boy that was starting to rise back, sitting on his bum. Hakuei extended her hand to helping back up and it was then that she heard a man screaming hysterically “Stop that scoundrel! Don’t you let him escape! HE HAS ROBBED ME!” the kid released himself from Hakuei’s grasp but didn’t run far, Sinbad moved quickly and held him by the right arm. 

Hakuei, being both General and Princess, accustomed to walking in distinction as well as to intervening and solving problems of all nature, firmly planted herself in front of the man pursuing the boy and asked in a solemn voice “Tell me sir, what has this small creature robbed you of? 

The man started a motion intended to push Hakuei out of his way, but glanced at her right before doing it and saw a frightening determination on those hooded eyes. He softened his movements a little and cried “You see… That little scamp has taken a ring from a collection, you see… Th-these rings are very valuable because of their au-authentici-city” he swallowed and continued “Give it back to me and don’t let that midget get close to my tent, you see… if he d-does it again, I won’t be held accountable…”

Hakuei approached Sinbad, who resembled one of his powerful warriors with the way he donned his armor and kept his hold on the kid –she repressed the smile that the image brought to her face-. 

“Could you hand me the object that you have taken without permission?” she asked the young boy in a soft voice, trying to maintain a semblance of manliness in her tone. 

The freckled, red haired boy gave no answer. 

Sinbad spoke next “You have been asked a question, little boy… Answer”

“I’m not a little boy…” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Sinbad provoked him.

“I’M NOT A LITTLE BOY! YOU STUPID SOLDIER” he yelled furiously.

The boy had been hiding the ring inside his mouth, so it fell as he shouted. When he realized his mistake he opened his olive green eyes until they looked like plates and attempted to break free with all his strength, but Sinbad didn’t yield and Hakuei had already started approaching the vendor with the ring in her hands. 

At the sight of the stupid man from the stall happily going on his way with the ring he had gone through so much trouble to secure, as well as seeing the hooded man walking back towards them, the boy felt like the unhappiest person in the whole wide world, and the fault was all on that pair of fools that had caught him. 

Sinbad grabbed him by the waist and carried him under his arm like a sack of potatos.

“PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN, STUPID SOLDIER!” the boy screamed as he kicked and flailed. 

They finally reached a clearing a little apart from the tents and sat on the grass. The boy had calmed down along the way so she could know speak to him. Hakuei recognized him; she knew he was Dorji’s nephew, the nephew of her close friend and most faithful warrior. She would see him often around the training camps, asking all kinds of questions, he greatly admired and respected his uncle’s work, which is why she found his current attitude so puzzling… she would have to ask him directly.

“Who was that ring for? It must have been for someone important to you, no?” Hakuei said boldly, expressing herself as if she were speaking to a reliable friend. 

Temu –the boy- remained silent and very still. 

“He’s not answering… Maybe he robbed both rings and swallowed one, or perhaps he’s gone mute after screaming like a girl for so long.” Sinbad started goading the young boy feigning indifference.

“His Majesty is really good provoking kids, must be because he isn’t much different from them” she giggled discretely.

“I DID NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL! Stupid soldier…” Temu defended himself without much effort.

The stupid soldier and the effeminate guy with the hood started laughing; the laughter was contagious and it didn’t take long for Temu to join them. The three of them laughed like crazy.

All the contained energy on Temu was starting to drain out of him, only then did Sinbad try to motivate him “If you tell us who was supposed to collect the ring we’ll let you go”

“It’s out of simple curiosity” Hakuei expressed, trying not to force him too much. 

After a pause and some deliberation, Temu decided to open up to them. 

“There is a girl… that I like” he started, but the soldier interrupted him.

“I have a girl I like as well!” he winked ‘surreptitiously’ at the guy –or, was it a girl?- with the hood , he/she blushed and announced as to not be left behind:

“I do too!”

“You have a girl you like too?” Sinbad asked with false concern. 

“Yes… NO! A boy” Hakuei replied, confused –“A BOY?” asked Temu choking in his laughter. “I didn’t know you had those tastes, pal” Sinbad teased her. They all started laughing heartily, once again. 

Having finally calmed down, Temu told his story “Well, her birthday is tomorrow so I wanted to give her something unique, a present no one could rival, ever” he inhaled and continued “That ring was the perfect gift, the vendor told me that they were expensive because the material they are made of hadn’t been seen in a long, long time, also, the legend says that the pair of rings was fabricated by a couple of lovers that were not allowed to be together, and because of that they concealed their powerful and honest love into the pieces. It is said that they will bring fortune for those who wear them” He recounted, not wholly convinced of the authenticity of his tale “Even so, I asked my uncle if I could buy them but his answer is always the same ‘To get what you wish, you must work hard’ I couldn’t wait that long this time, though! Her birthday is tomorrow and I was afraid that I wouldn’t be able get something for this girl I like so much” He sighed “I’m very sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done something like that. If my uncle were to find out, he would surely be very disappointed and he wouldn’t let me go watch him train with the other warriors ever again” Temu said finally, tears now rolling down his cheeks. 

Hakuei’s motherly instinct encouraged her to hug and comfort the kid. She was petting his hair while speaking to him in a soft voice “It will all be alright, your uncle will understand if you apologize and do the right thing; the first and hardest step is to accept your mistakes and you have done that already. We are proud that you did.”

Sinbad watched them; it was an image that would never be erased from his mind and heart. He rose, deft as he was, and addressed the both of them “I’ll be back in a second, I’ll bring something to drink” he smiled at them while turning to the fair. 

Ei was cradling Temu, and remained like that for a long time. The flowers were starting to bloom, their fragrance, along with the diverse and constant coloring among the green field of grass turned their location into a truly beautiful scenery.

Temu looked at her and broke the silence after she wiped his tears “I have some water on my satchel, that stupid soldier didn’t let me tell him” She laughed to herself. 

The kid took his canteen, soaked his hands and started washing Hakuei’s face. She remained still in front of the young boy. Both her mark and her scar were starting to show… Temu stood up to bow to his Princess. 

“My apologies, Princess Ren Hakuei. I won’t do such a thing ever again” the boy assured her very seriously and somberly; he could anticipate a horrible punishment coming his way, but he would endure it like a fine warrior. 

She rose slowly and asked Temu to look at her in the eye; He did it without hesitation. 

“I am sure you will never make the same mistake, Temu” she took his small hand and placed the singular ring he had thought was lost back on his palm. 

The boy’s eyes were shining. He admired and thanked his princess.  
Sinbad was familiar with that feeling; he had experienced it with some important figures from his past and was experiencing it again while standing in front of this radiant woman. He watched the two of them from a certain distance, and yet he could feel the emotion and the warmth of the moment very closely. 

“TEMUUU!”

“TEMU! TEMU! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“TEMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!”

The three of them turned after hearing the voices in the distance and noticed two figures moving towards where they were. 

“That’s my uncle!” the boy exclaimed.

“If Dorji sees me here he’s going to ask so many questions…”

“You should go back to your uncle, Temu. He must be very worried”

“And what do I say if he asks what I was doing?” he asked anxiously. 

“Do not lie. Never lie” Hakuei ordered and then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Go with them Temu. See you again! Best of luck with your girl”

She and Sinbad ran to get as far as they could from Dorji y Toya. She would have to apologize later… Later. 

Now that they were sufficiently far from the others, Hakuei was unable to carry on walking, she was breathless “Could we stop for a moment?” she stopped with her hand still attached to Sinbad’s “Just a moment…” she tried to normalize her breathing. After finally letting go of his hand, the princess took off her heavy cloak and after spreading it on the grass, sat on it. Sinbad unclasped the pieces of his armor until only the pants and the boots remained in their place. 

“Are you alright? I have some water, here, drink a little” also breathless, he scooted closer to her to hand her the canteen, but found himself kissing her instead, while she returned the kiss with the same intensity. He had spent too much time holding back his craving to kiss those lips properly. Now, glued to each other as they were, the energy coursing through them was almost palpable, their hearts beating in unison with equal strength and a speed that only fueled their mutual desire. 

She was no princess, nor was she a general, she was a woman… A wonderful woman in every possible sense. Sinbad was now certain he had found the treasure that every man in the deepest of his heart longed to be lucky enough to find, and he wasn’t about to let it go that easily.  
He would fight anything and anyone who stood against it. The feeling was slightly terrifying. 

The kiss began harshly, as if life was slipping away from their hands, but little by little Sinbad stabilized the rhythm, which in return caused Hakuei to relax a bit, as well. He hadn’t scared her away, and the thought was uplifting to him. 

She liked the kisses this man gave, soft or harsh, she was thankful of being able to enjoy them. They were starting to separate themselves and she missed his proximity already. The King left her more surprised at every turn, at what he caused within her body, her mind and –as alarming as it was- her heart.

After some time sitting next to each other in silence over the wide cloak, Sinbad said in a low voice, avoiding her eyes “I… apologize”

Hakuei questioned with a blank expression “Are you truly sorry?... What are you sorry for, exactly, Your Majesty? For kissing me? Or perhaps… for not giving me water”

“No, I could never feel sorry for kissing you!”

“Why are you apologizing then? At the very least, you should feel sorry about the water” she joked, wishing to appease the situation. 

“My… intentions for approaching you weren’t the most honorable ones… Hakuei Ren” he confessed, crestfallen. 

“I know, mine weren’t either” she cut him, smiling. 

“I’ve found myself thinking about something that had been simply unimaginable to me a few months ago… I’ve spent so long chasing a dream ever since I was little, a dream I thought I had acquired in my adulthood, which is the reason why my focus has always been directed toward Sindria, toward the welfare of my people… but now, I… after meeting you, I doubt…”

Ei located herself between Sinbad’s long legs, caressing his majesty’s hair and neck with her slender fingers. She laughed silently, her audacious King was reacting to her caresses in such a lovely way, growing completely petrified –just as she had been thanks to him so many times before- she took his face in her hands, placed a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose and hugged him, her breasts tight against his naked chest. 

He was starting to react, the accelerated beating of his heart, the sensation of his heavy breathing against her throat, those extraordinary hands that now traveled down her waist and back with tenderness; she could even recognize the undeniable pressure of his virility, up until this point, only known to her through books and conversations caught by mere coincidence. It seemed that King Sinbad wanted to take control, but Hakuei wouldn’t allow it to him this time, it was a game that the two of them could play, well, at least she would try, she was honestly quite inexperienced. 

She kissed his neck subtly –such as the brush of the wings of a butterfly, the King would say- while her hands took care of releasing Sinbad’s long hair. They detached a little and Sinbad looked at her with honest curiosity; he then went to do the same with her hair. Captivated as he was, he couldn’t stop looking at her eyes, caressing her cheeks, brushing the loosening strands that were falling on the side of her face behind her ear. The soft touches, the deep looks, time, everything was infinite to them. 

“This is a bit scary, don’t you think?”

“Mhm” he made a sound of assent “It is scary but it’s also exciting”  
It was so funny and wonderful to be able to share their fears like that. They brought their bodies closer together again; that invisible yet amazing magnetism between them didn’t leave room for any other choice. 

Before falling into the temptation of kissing her further, Sinbad took Hakuei in his arms and turned around until she was located under him. He kept from crushing her, supporting himself on his elbows while smiling at her like a naughty kid. 

Ei admired the swiftness in Sinbad’s movements but she wasn’t about to let him win. After sending a playful smirk, she caressed his strong arms –giving them both chills- and suddenly separated his elbows making him fall on top of her. She took advantage of Sinbad’s surprise and his shortness of breath to reclaim control, rolling with all her strength and placing herself above him once again. 

“I think I’ll start wearing these male clothes. They are really practical…” “You’re not allowed to go out with those clothes unless I’m near” Sinbad cut her immediately bringing her toward him “Furthermore, you can wear them only for me” he said pouting. She smiled; this time, she would not challenge him. 

“I have something for you” he informed in a hushed tone while running his fingers through his enchanting princess’ back. 

Hakuei had her head comfortably settled on his broad chest, she lifted it a little to look at him, making her breath hit his neck as she replied; Sin had to make a tremendous effort to keep himself from losing control. “Somehing for me?... what could it be?”

In front of her, a soft glow emanated from a small but brilliant piece that resembled almost completely the one she had bought for Temu hours before. He got it for the boy, she thought.

“The vendor mentioned that my companion, the hooded one, had kept one and that he would come back for the other later” He commented as he smoothly placed the ring on her dainty finger “I convinced him of selling this one to me. It seems that I’m just as smitten and enchanted as Temu” now kissing the hand wearing the piece, he said “Regardless of whether the famous legend is true, I will dare to ask… Would the General and Princess Ren Hakuei mind sharing her fortune with me from now on?”

The King Sinbad got a deep and passionate kiss as his answer. 

“Hakuei…” he whispered in her ear after taking some air, but still holding her close “You cannot run from me anymore”

“I don’t intend to, Sinbad” she had never spoken his name without adding any title before and that alone was the most precious present she could have given to her future King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters (except the vendor and Temu) belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read my fic!  
> I hope you liked it, sweeties.
> 
> Thanks to my bestie, Cristy for always helping me with the translation.  
> You’re awesome, woman! And again, many thanks to all of you!


End file.
